


Promise me

by ContinueWithWings



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinueWithWings/pseuds/ContinueWithWings
Summary: 離開多倫多已久的他已經不再熟悉這種寒意，然而他卻始終無法停止尋覓。





	Promise me

 

飄著細雪的夜晚，時代廣場上充滿著紛紛擾擾的人群，這裡是聖誕節前夕的紐約，Javi為了戶外冰演而再度來到此地。

離開多倫多已久的他已經不再熟悉這種寒意，只想和行色匆匆的路人一樣趕快回到溫暖的飯店。

然而，被紅綠燈阻擋了去路的他，無意間發現了轉角上的一間花店。

幾乎是不由自主地，他向花店走去，在與純白的季節不相稱的奼紫嫣紅中尋找著什麼。

 

「先生，請問您要買花送女朋友嗎？我有很漂亮的紅玫瑰喲。」

和藹的中年女性帶著親切的笑容搭話，Javi彷彿從夢中驚醒，連忙說「不，不是的，我不需要紅玫瑰。呃、我想問，請問你們有藍玫瑰嗎？」

「藍玫瑰？我們只有用白玫瑰染色的藍玫瑰。天然的藍玫瑰是不存在的...啊！聽說日本用基因技術培育出來過，但那很稀有、很貴的呢。」

「天然的藍玫瑰是不存在的...」

Javi默默複誦著這句話，簡單謝過店主就走回冰冷的街道上。

 

「天然的藍玫瑰不存在...為何他要對我說那句話...」

Javi想起那個男孩，一起跟他訓練多年、分享痛苦歡笑跟淚水的男孩。在平昌冬奧上比起自己的金牌、更為他的獎牌而哭泣的男孩。

或許是為了安慰哭倒在自己懷裡的他，Javi把當時自己手上拿著的紅玫瑰送給了他。

雖然Javi後來才知道那朵玫瑰是塊香皂，還特地傳了訊息提醒男孩說可以拿來洗澡，換得男孩一個意義不明的表情符號。

 

他們之後再度碰面時，男孩回贈了一朵藍玫瑰的永生花，對著即將回到馬德里的他說：

『答應我，只要看到藍玫瑰就想起我。』

Javi用力將男孩抱入懷裡，點頭說好，他永遠記得男孩眼眶噙滿淚水、努力對他微笑的模樣。

 

數年過去了，他們碰面的機會越來越少，男孩送的藍玫瑰不知何時在他一次次的搬遷中遺失了，當Javi發現他再也找不到那朵藍玫瑰時，他莫名地沮喪。

從那之後，每當他在路上看到花店，都忍不住尋找藍玫瑰的蹤影。隨著希望一次次的落空，他內心無以名狀的感情也越來越蔓延，不知不覺束縛住他的心。

 

『答應我，只要看到藍玫瑰就想起我。』

 

那是他對我下的咒語啊，Javi終於恍然大悟，無論他在花叢中如何尋尋覓覓，都再也找不到其他的藍玫瑰。

 

他心裡的藍玫瑰，從來都只有那一個男孩。

 


End file.
